percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sweet Temptation
Awesome! Sparrowsong 03:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) '*Sad puppy eyes* Will you continue this? Pretty please? Sparrowsong 05:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I am so sorry! I will I promise! RIGHT NOW IN FACT! TATN / Thalia! 02:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Aww, so sad! I love the picture! 07:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Sparrowsong P.S. I went on Omegle. They said "Hi I am Chinese." I pretended to be a baby again, and left after they didn't respond. Thank you. There's more... LOL! I did that once. They were like, STFU and i was like WWAAAA! TATN / Thalia! 07:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I dare you to pretend to be a celebrity. Sparrowsong 07:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My internet will only let me have one tab open. ;~; TATN / Thalia! 07:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh...are you sure you can't open it in a new window? 07:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Sparrowsong P.S. I know some French, so I spoke it. The guy actually understood me and replied in French. I told them I was a troll and left. Yeah. I tried. It gets really snail slow. Sorry. LOL! TATN / Thalia! 07:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S what's up with your signature? It's messed. IDK. I just told someone I was Taylor Swift, and they actually believed me! Sparrowsong 07:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) PFFFT! LOL! I'll do it in the morning I promise. TATN / Thalia! 07:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I need to go to bed now. See you tomorrow, Thalia! Sparrowsong 07:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Night Kate. TATN / Thalia! 07:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you make the picture? -Never turn around Never leave home 18:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, your signature is really cool and creepy. Sparrowsong 18:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. -Never turn around Never leave home 18:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoa. I love your signature. No I didn't make the picture. I found it on Photobucket. TATN / Thalia! 19:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and it seems like you made it for some reason. I may just change my avatar to fit my sig too. -Never turn around Never leave home 19:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I might redraw it. Cool! Some like, I dunno. But epicness. TATN / Thalia! 19:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing...I really love it...*makes out with Adrastos* Sparrowsong 05:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. I'm guessing you like Adrastos because he'd a black haired version of Luke? TATN / Thalia! 05:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sparrowsong: *Pulls away from Adrastos' lips* *Grins maliciously* Adrastos: Who the hell is this creepy fangirl that just kissed me?! Sparrowsong: Your future bride. Adrastos: NOO! I WANNA BE WITH LLYYYYNNNNNNN! Sparrowsong: *Marries Adrastos against his will* Adrastos: *Sulks sexily* Sparrowsong: *Makes out with Adrastos* *Gets pregnant* Adrastos: NOO! Sparrowsong: *Has baby with her brown-ish hair and Adrastos' drop-dead gorgeous icy blue eyes* Sparrowsong 05:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're mean! But I'm sure Adrastos wouldn't mind you. I have stuff planned so he's a player, like his dad. (Especially in Fear In The Dark LOL!) TATN / Thalia! 05:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LMAO, I'm gonna go update Snowflakes now. Sparrowsong 05:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) REALLY!!!???? YAY! ILY ILY! THANK YOU!!!! TATN / Thalia! 05:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I updated it...hope you're still on... Sparrowsong 06:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I am. I was just updating this again. You got me hooked on it. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 06:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Gasp, you stole my OC! *Mauls* Oh...did Adrastos get gang-raped? Poor guy! *Hugs him very tightly* Sparrowsong 06:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! It was supposed to be a funny joke! No, he just got beaten up. TATN / Thalia! 06:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, TATN, I'm not mad at all - I was just playing along! I'm glad Adrastos didn't get raped, though I still feel bad for him. *Pulls out a knife* MAKE LYNN'S BABY LOOK LIKE ADRASTOS OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND FEED YOU TO KRONOS! Sparrowsong 06:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) K, thanks. I know, I was like, 'wow what a shit way to get thrown out of camp...'. It will. I've had all this planned for a really long time. TATN / Thalia! 06:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D. I'm writing a new Stelluke-ish fic, BTW, it should be up in a minute. Sparrowsong 06:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm writing the Nico thing. It's going to be great! TATN / Thalia! 06:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking forward to it, a lot! Sparrowsong 06:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Really? Should Hades rape Nico? Man, rape is popular. TATN / Thalia! 06:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, I guess...it would be really angsty, and I'd feel extremely bad for Nico...yeah, rape is very popular. I think Happy Endings is to blame XD. Sparrowsong 06:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It is. But rape is so fun to play around with. I used it a lot in past fics. I got hooked. TATN / Thalia! 06:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S I think you'll like the name of it. I'm Already In Hell, Don't Make It Worse. Yes, I do love it! And rape is so addicting...I think I'm hooked, too. Do you think I did a good job showing how hurt and traumatized Stella was? While I was writing that, I actually pretended I was being raped by a much older man who I hated and thought of how it would feel. I really did tremble while I wrote that. Sparrowsong 06:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You do that with your writing too? Cool! I've done it since I was little. You did. I can feel myself being kicked by Hades as I write. TATN / Thalia! 06:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I feel bad for Nico already. That shows you're a real writer, Thalia :). Sparrowsong 06:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. For a second, I seriously thought I was Stella. I wanted to cry. This is not a joke :O. Thanks, Kate. You are too. I'm seriously shaking from writing IAIHDMIW. WOW that's a long acronym. I get that a lot. Then I feel my glasses and my mind shuts up. TATN / Thalia! 06:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, Thalia. That's one of the best compliments anyone has ever given me. Sparrowsong 06:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm actually very empathetic for Nico right now. I can feel my eyes stinging and my heart pumping. It's scary. TATN / Thalia! 06:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, I totally felt Stella's pain. All of it. Even the pleasure she didn't want...man, that makes me sound like such a sicko. Don't tell my parents I said that! LMAO. Sparrowsong 06:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) If you don't tell my parents I posted a picture of myself on the internet (and not Facebook) then we have a deal. I'm writing Nico's rape scene. He has broken limbs. TATN / Thalia! 06:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I won't. I feel terrible for Nico even now. Sparrowsong 07:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I might have to go soon. Just letting you know. K. I know. I'm shaking and crying... Yet I almost feel turned on. ick. TATN / Thalia! 07:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That's how I felt when I wrote the Stelluke rape scene. I think Daddy by KoRn suits your fic you're writing right now even more than my story. You should look up the lyrics. Sparrowsong 07:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I can nearly feel all the things Nico's feeling right now. I love being an author. I will. TATN / Thalia! 07:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I love being an author, don't you? Sparrowsong 07:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It opens up so many more emotional doors. And it helps me cope with bullying. TATN / Thalia! 07:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Same. I've been bullied lots. I like to write the bullies as characters in my stories and make them die >:D. Sparrowsong 07:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A little CC I spotted a continuity error. When Adrastos first meets Lynn, she has (natural) blonde hair. And in the latest chapter, he says that she dyed her hair blonde. Just thought I'd let you know. Sparrowsong 05:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I meant to say bleached more blonde. Thanks though. TATN / Thalia! 05:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Sparrowsong 05:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)